tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Minaduki Rui
|producer = |gender = Male |age = 19 years old (2016 setting) |birthday = June 16th |height = 168 cm |blood type = B |relatives = Unnamed parents Rei (older brother) |unit = |partner = (Juniors Group 2) |fanclub = pluvia |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of June. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Rui is a lanky, rather short young male has greyish-green hair, with several locks reaching past his shoulder, and turquoise-colored eyes. He has a scar on his body that resulted from an incident when he was five years old, and constantly has a band-aid on the left side of his neck and another on his left-chest area.Tsukiuta. June: Minaduki Rui Character PageTsukiuta. June: Minaduki Rui - "Rainy moment", drama parts He has a stiff body, sensitive skin, low blood pressure, noise-sensitive, among other things. However, he started building up his stamina, although it remains at a level below average. Personality Rui comes off as innocent and naive, to the point that Shimotsuki Shun has (somewhat negatively) influenced his way of thinking. However, he can also do rather unexpected things whilst maintaining a straight face. He possesses a unique worldview, which makes him nonreactive to things such as scary stories.Minaduki Rui Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) History Rui possesses a natural talent for music, particularly the piano, and has participated in national and international competitions from childhood. However, following a discord with his older brother, Rei, who did not possess the same music talent as Rui, as well as disagreements with his parents involving his musical career as a pianist, Rui has ran away from home, was picked-up by Fuduki Kai and had been living with him until they were scouted. He was scouted due to Kai (who had been scouted while helping out with some people moving into the talent production's dorms) showing the talent company a picture of Rui, who had just woken up, looking out-of-focus, and said company encouraged Kai to bring Rui along to become an idol.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 15 Dec 2013, 8:54 PM Relationships Kannaduki Iku Kannaduki Iku and Rui had a lot of distance in the start but Rui started to open up to him which is the result of Rui calling Iku for "Ikkun" Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", drama parts Terase Yuno Yuno and Rui seems to be on good terms, as Rui lets Yuno play with his cat Yamato.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Yuno is taller and stronger than Rui, proved that once she was able to carry him bridal style, which apparently made Rui a little mortified.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Discography Etymology *His given name, Rui (涙), literally translates to either "tears" or "sympathy". *His surname, Minaduki (水無月, Minadzuki), is the name of the sixth month of the lunar calendar. Trivia *His eyesight is 1.0.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He is said to be mother-like and and the most cat-like among the 12 idols.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Minaduki Rui